The Scariest Demon That Ever Was
by heartfallen
Summary: Dean always was amazed at the depths Sam could go into Crazyland, but this had to take the prize.


Dean had tried honking his horn, cursing, flipping the bird to anyone who cursed back and getting in a fight with a particularly bloodthirsty looking biker, but nothing had worked in moving traffic along. So now Dean reasoned it was time to investigate the cause of the traffic jam himself and Sam had to come along to make sure Dean didn't piss off anyone else, specifically that biker's fed up looking wife who was ready to claw out Dean's eyes with her long black fingernails.

As they walked along smoldering hot faded black tar, Sam was sure he felt his sneakers melting with each step they took. Dean couldn't help but notice the heat as well, but he seemed to think that complaining about it with each step somehow would help. Instead, it only helped Sam become more annoyed and sympathize with the notion of clawing Dean's eyes out.

Finally, Sam saw the cause of his misery-other than Dean-up ahead. There was a mob, growing larger by the second, formed around something they couldn't see.

About twenty footfalls later, they were pushing their way through the crowd saying, "Excuse me" or in Dean's case "Out of my way." At last, they pushed their way through the last row of people and saw the problem. It was something they had never encountered before and hoped to never again. They were already too late to help. Its influence had already spread through the crowd; people were joining in with it. Sam looked at Dean and saw his own horrified expression mirrored. He also saw fear-Dean was afraid.

The ringleader appeared to be a huge demon that was completely bright yellow, except for its traffic-cone-orange horns and shining red eyes. Its male voice growled out, "You put your right foot in." Everyone sang aloud and put their right foot into the circle, not caring they were following a demon's lead.

"You put your right foot out." Then, it pulled its monstrous orange clawed foot with sharp long green toenails out of the circle.

"You put your right foot in." All put their right foot into the circle again.

"And you shake it all about." Oh god, everyone actually "shock it all about." It was beyond revolting to see the demon's yellow out-of-shape ass shake back and forth like Jell-O.

"You do the Hokey Pokey and you," they began circling back to the right with their arms held shoulder height high, "turn yourself around."

They turned themselves around and then loudly clapped their hands while singing, "That's what it's all about!"

Sam and Dean turned to each other equally terrified at what they just witnessed, but then the devil song continued.

As the demon began singing, "Put your left foot in," Dean and Sam felt the unyielding pull of the demon. Both brothers tried with all they were to resist, but the pull was too strong-they put they left foot in and then shock it all about!

* * *

Sam woke up screaming as if the monster of the week were ripping him apart.

The Impala swerved dangerously in the other lane causing a passing driver to honk his horn. After getting the car under control, Dean glared to his brother annoyed.

"What the hell, Sam!"

Instantly, Dean's anger turned to worry when he saw Sam's horrified expression.

"Promise me something, Dean," Sam begged his brother.

There was no way Dean would just promise something without knowing what he was promising first. That's how prank wars start and other embarrassing things that should never ever be mentioned again. He answered his little brother, suspicion evident in his tone, "Depends what it is."

Faster than a wendigo, Sam tightly gripped Dean's right wrist and looked him in the eye. "_Promise me_, that no matter what, if we see a demon doing the Hokey Pokey we will run the opposite way."

Dean would have been positive his brother was kidding if it wasn't for Sam's serious expression and bruising grip.

"I promise, Sammy, that if we see a demon doin' the Hokey Pokey that we'll hightail it outta there," he assured Sam in the same tone he once used to promise no monsters were ever going to get him while his big brother was around.

Sam released the white knuckle grip he had on Dean's wrist and leaned back in his seat with a sigh of relief.

Dean always was amazed at the depths Sam could go into Crazyland, but this had to take the prize. _A demon doing the Hokey Pokey,_ Dean mused, _now that has got to be the scariest demon that ever was._

* * *

**End Notes:**

This was written way back in season 1, but I suppose these days a Hokey Pokey demon is a real possibility. I would foresee it going 1 of 2 ways...

1.) The demon is quite a nice guy that wants others to have some fun and remember fond childhood memories so he makes people dance with him because it's not fun to do the Hokey Pokey by yourself.

2.) The demon makes people dance the Hokey Pokey to bring their childhood memories to the surface so he can feed on them, not because he needs them to live, but because it's the most delicious sugar rush that nothing else will beat and he's become an addict.


End file.
